1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe, and more particularly to a syringe having a protective device for protecting the syringe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical syringes comprise a cylindrical body having a needle secured to one end and having a plunger slidably engaged in the other end for drawing fluid material into the cylindrical body or for injecting the fluid material outward through the needle. However, no suitable protective devices are provided for protecting or shielding the needle and for preventing the needle from hurting people inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional syringes.